The Weakness Of 3
by Narnian Nights
Summary: One night when their parents aren't home, Edmund finds his siblings true weakness's in England, and finds it quit amusing. One-shot! NO SLASH! NOR INCEST! Slightly Based On A True Story!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**_Summary: One night when their parents aren't home, Edmund finds his siblings true weakness's in England, and finds it quit amusing. One shot! NO SLASH! NOR INCEST! Slightle Based On A True Story!_**

**Note: Part of this story happened to me in real life, so I got inspired. I would be the image of Susan. Except it was my dad instead of Peter, he didn't scream, and I don't have a brother or sister to do the other stuff that happened. Hope you like it! Becuase, it was somewhat traumatizing moment to get this story! It's a one shot! **

Spider In The Bathroom

"The bathrooms all yours milady." Edmund said with a bow, letting Susan past him "Oh, and just a warning, I know you hate spiders, one ran under the sink before I got in the shower, so if you see it... just a warning."

"Thanks, I'll be watching." Susan said with a grimace.

Edmund walked into the living room, where Lucy had fallen asleep on the couch reading a book, and Peter was listening to the radio.

"When did she fall asleep?" Edmund asked pointing at Lucy. Peter looked up from where he was looking out the window.

"Not to long ago, I think." Peter replied.

A scream and a blunder came from the bathroom. Peter and Edmund looked at each other, and listened for something else.

"Peter!" Susan said.

Peter got up. "What is it?" he asked.

"Spider." she replied.

"Are you dressed?" he asked.

"I have a towel around me, your my brother, so another words get your butt in here and get this spider out!" Susan replied.

"It's just a spid... AAAHH!" Peter cried jumping on the counter as he walked in. Susan was standing on the toilet.

"Welcome to the club." Susan said shooting him a dirty look. He looked down at the spider on the ground that was slowly coming toward him.

"EDMUND YOUR THE SPIDER FREAK! GET IN HERE!" Peter yelled.

"Is most of Susan's body covered?" came Edmund's reply.

"YES! GET IN HERE!" Susan yelled.

Edmund walked in and saw Susan in the towel. "Wow your immodest." he said.

"JUST GET THE SPIDER!" Susan yelled.

He looked down at it. "Alright, but I'm just saying, if that's having most of your body covered, I wouldn't want to see you when you say your not wearing much! You really need to talk to mum about that." Edmund said picking up the spider.

"EWWW!" Susan shreiked.

"What? You didn't actually think I'd kill it did you?" Edmund asked. Before walking out he put it directly in front of Peter's face, making him fall off the counter, in an effort to squirm away. "Sorry, couldn't resist." Edmund said walking out.

Peter looked up at Susan. "There's really something wrong with him." he said.

A scream came from the living room, followed by Edmund's laughter.

"EDMUUUUUUUND!" Lucy screamed.

Peter ran in, to see the spider once again on the floor, and Edmund picking it up.

"NEXT TIME I SEE THAT THING IT'S GONNA MEET MY BOOK! I DON'T CARE IF IT IS ON MY HEAD! I'LL KILL IT! I SWEAR!" Lucy yelled.

"Yes ma'am." Edmund said walking toward the door. Peter heard the shower turn on, meaning Susan had recovered and was taking her shower now.

"What'd he do?" Peter asked picking Lucy's book up off the floor.

"He put it on my chest and when I woke up I just saw a big hairy spider starring at me!" Lucy said, squirming as she described it. Edmund walked back in. "Now wash your hands!" Lucy said.

"I'm not going wash off the only memory I have of my hairy little friend!" Edmund said.

"EWWWW!" Lucy squeeled.

"Well, not yet anyway. Next time I take a shower I will." he said.

Lucy gave him a disgusted look, and so Edmund found his siblings true weakness... spiders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**As I said, I was the form of Susan. I was getting ready for my shower, and when I pulled the curtain back, there was a spider, unlike one I had NEVER seen before, starring me in the face, and about an inch from my hand. I jumped up on the toilet and called for my dad. The "are you dressed question" came up, and I was wrapped in a big towel, so I told him to get in, kill the stupid spider, and get out(I didn't word it like that, I would have been grounded for a month) But I don't have a little brother, to pick up the spider, and I don't have a little sister, to freak out at the spider, or an older brother to freak out over it either. Plus... the spider died! MWAHAHAHA! That'll teach it to scare me! **


End file.
